


Show me Love

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Incest?, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek associates spanking with better times.  He's pretty sure that's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me Love

When the pack had been strong, Derek's father had never been the disciplinarian in the family, it had been his mother, their strong Alpha, who doled out punishments. She was traditional in her beliefs, strong in her ways, no time outs or sitting in the corner, if you did something wrong, you got a good whack on the bum. Derek knew that he'd probably be traditional as well with his children, part of his family legacy, something of theirs he carried along with him. 

And then...

Well, Laura had been a different kind of Alpha, she hadn't even really been one at all. She was Derek's companion in New York. Never once had he seen her flash her eyes red toward him, and never once had she raised her voice. She hadn't needed to. She had the same kind of quiet power that their mother had, but she wasn't as strict when it came to punishing. She tended to believe in a firm talking to, maybe a pat on the cheek and a condescending brow raise, but nothing like their mom. 

It was strange, in a way, that Derek missed it.

So, when his life went upside down and everything changed, Derek pushed away thoughts of family. Instead he tried to work on rebuilding. On finding himself his own pack. He was never meant to be an Alpha, he had no idea how it worked, and he had no idea how to discipline his Betas. He didn't have the same authority as his mother or Laura, and his pups had no way of linking the spanking back to good memories like he did... Instead things ran ragged and he tried and failed to be the leader he knew his family would be proud of him for being. 

When Peter came back the second time, Derek found himself relying heavily on his uncle for guidance. He, once upon a time before his family had been murdered and his mind warped, had the same quiet grace as Derek's mother – his sister. He knew how to show Isaac the proper ways of acting, teach him how to control things, he knew how to carry himself around the kid who had been abused in a way that Derek was heavily envious of. 

Then, one day, when Derek snapped and growled out an order at Stiles, towering over him, looming in an oppressive way, he felt a hard slap to his behind and everything froze. Suddenly he was ten years old again and he'd gotten caught stealing cookies before dinner. His world collapsed in on itself and he realized that he hadn't had anyone policing him. Most Alphas had mates to keep them in check, while Derek had no one. 

After Stiles left, Derek turned to his uncle, who was casually leaning against a beam in the warehouse, picking grit from under his nails, and gave a low whine. Peter watched him closely for a moment before opening his arms to Derek, who crossed over to him, head curling under Peter's chin, clutching to him like he used to when he'd had nightmares. His uncle smelled good and familiar in a way Derek had stupidly been denying. Fingers curled into his hair and a hand pressed to the small of his back as Peter hushed him gently. They remained like that for a while until Derek felt fangs press into his clavicle and he almost swooned. 

He had Peter to rely on now. Peter to keep him in check. And he knew whenever the world became too much to bear he'd get sense spanked back into him. 

It was a good feeling.


End file.
